


Dreams tae Sell

by ZZ_Chikorita



Series: Hoist the Colors [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Lullabies, Scottish Character, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZ_Chikorita/pseuds/ZZ_Chikorita
Summary: Lost
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Leon's dad
Series: Hoist the Colors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940677
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Dreams tae Sell

The sound of soft sobs travel through the forest, muffled by the thick blanket of fog that engulfs it.

A young boy's fallen tears soak into the soil beneath his feet.

The mist is cold against his skin and the sun is setting.

Leon is lost.

He moves slowly through the forest, hugging himself in attempt to hold onto some warmth.

"Ah wanty go hame..." he whispers through tears.

Time goes by and the boy notices a figure up ahead. He blinks the wet tears from his eyes and makes out a tall man wearing all white. Long, purple hair rests against his back.

The man turns to face the boy and looks at him with loving, golden eyes. An incredibly gentle smile finds this man's face.

Then he speaks:  
"Hullo, ma wee dandelion."

"Daddy!"

The boy rushes over and clings tight to his waist, more tears and loud sobs escaping him.

The man scoops him up and holds him close, whispering soft reassurances and softly stroking his hair.

"Wheesht nou, ma dandelion," he coos, voice smooth as silk and soft as velvet, "daed ye lose yer way?"

Leon nods into his shoulder, arms still holding tight around his father's neck.

"Ah follow the whispers again, Da... Ah'm sairy..."

The man chuckles softly and hugs the boy impossibly closer.

"The whispers like tae play tricks, aye. Be no feart ma dandelion, ye will learty unnerstaun them in time."  
He rubs soothing circles into the lad's back.  
"Ye will find the same whispers thon led ye astray kin tell ye the way back. Dae ye hear them?"

Leon strains his ears.  
He hears the wind.... the leaves rustling in the trees... the sound of his father's heartbeat.  
Yet... the whispers stay silent.

The boy shakes his head and speaks quietly into the man's shoulder, "Da, Ah dinnae ken the way. Ah'm sairy."

"It's awricht, Ah am here. Ah will help ye, ma dandelion."

The man carries the small boy effortlessly through the dense fog, humming a soft lullaby as they go.

_"Dreams tae sell, fine dreams tae sell,  
Leon is here wi’ dreams tae sell o'  
Hush ma wee bairnie an’ sleep wi’ oot fear.  
Dream Leon haes brought ye a dream ma dear._

_"Kin ye no hush yer weepin’?  
A’ the wee bairns are sleepin’  
Birdies are nestling, an’ nestling’ the gither  
But ma bonnie bairn is waken yet_

_"Dreams tae sell, fine dreams tae sell,  
Leon is here wi’ dreams tae sell o'  
Hush ma wee bairnie an’ sleep wi’ oot fear  
Dream Leon haes brought ye a dream ma dear..."_

The boy closes his eyes and the man rocks him gently as they make their journey. Leon listens closely to the gentle timbre of his father's voice and feels the vibrations of his soft vibrato through his chest.

Soon, they arrive at the edge of the weald and the man carefully sets Leon down on the opposite side of the fence. 

The boy sniffles a little but his tears are mostly dry.

He manages to give his father a small smile.

The man leans down to place a kiss on his son's forehead and squeeze his hand tenderly.

"Ye are strong, ma dandelion. Ah am so verra proud o' ye..."  
He strokes his callused thumb lovingly over the boy's small hand. He nods to the dirt road behind him.  
"This path will lead ye hame," he murmurs.

"Da," Leon says with hope in his eyes, "Ye will come with meh, aye?"

The man's eyes soften.  
Then... he slowly pulls his hand away... and turns back toward the Slumbering Weald.

"D-da?"

He walks to the mouth of the forest and Leon's smile falls.

"Daddy?"

He begins to disappear into the fog. 

"Daddy!" Leon shouts, "Daddy dinnae leave meh!"

He tries to open the gate but it's locked.  
Leon can't find the latch.  
The fence seems so incredibly high. He's sure it wasn't always so high. He tries to climb it.  
It only grows taller.

He doesn't understand.

Hot tears begin to burn his eyes and cheeks once more.  
Leon screams... begs... pleads...

But the man never turns back.  
He cannot turn back.  
He doesn't belong to this world anymore.  
Deep down, the boy already knows this.

Leon's vision goes white.

He suddenly hears the whispers once more:

_Dreams tae sell, fine dreams tae sell,  
Leon is here wi’ dreams tae sell o'  
Hush ma wee bairnie an’ sleep wi’ oot fear  
Dream Leon haes brought ye a dream ma dear..._

Leon awakens with a gasp. 

He's sweating.  
His heart's racing and he can hear his own blood rushing past his ears.

He cannot remember what's made him so distraught.  
He tries... but like all the times before it... the dream slips away like a figure in the fog.

The man lays back and breathes deeply to calm himself. 

He can't fall back asleep... so he sings quietly to himself.

It's a lullaby from his childhood. 

It always helps him feel better.

_"Dreams tae sell, fine dreams tae sell,  
Leon is here wi’ dreams tae sell o'  
Hush ma wee bairnie an’ sleep wi’ oot fear  
Dandelion haes brought ye a dream ma dear."_

**Author's Note:**

> I could NOT fall asleep until I got this idea out of my head.  
> I only cried a bunch when writing it. 
> 
> The song is a Scottish lullaby called _Dream Angus_  
>  I read that people will often change the name "Angus" in the story to that of their child to personalize it. Thus the words used are "Dream Leon"  
> [Source](http://www.kistodreams.org/dreamangus.asp)  
> [Listen to the song](https://youtu.be/hQLngC-Tqas)
> 
> ~~~  
> [Come yell at me on Tumblr](http://zz-chikorita.tumblr.com)  
> [Read Jolly Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680463)


End file.
